


Эй, детектив!

by Glicozamin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Katakuri is detective, Luffy is fireman, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, когда он встретил Луффи.





	Эй, детектив!

Вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, когда он встретил Луффи. Катакури привык к своим размеренным будням – ритуальное убийство на завтрак, вооруженное ограбление на обед, три трупа в квартале красных фонарей на ужин, – и поэтому совершенно растерялся, когда Луффи и его широкая улыбка внесли в эту размеренность собственные коррективы. 

Они познакомились на вызове – Луффи и его команда тушили пожар в одном из спальных районов, а после нашли в подвале несколько сгоревших тел. Катакури прибыл на место, немного опоздав, – ребята из его отдела уже оцепили пространство и теперь допрашивали пожарную команду. Луффи подошёл к нему первым – внимательный взгляд, шрам под глазом, сажа на переносице. 

Уставился прямо в его закрытое маской лицо и спросил:

– Это ты тот детектив, которому рот разрезали? 

Первое, что захотел сделать Катакури, это врезать ему – размахнуться тяжёлым кулаком и в землю вколотить. Но это было непрофессионально, во-первых, а во-вторых, проблемы чужой тактичности – не его проблемы. 

Поэтому Катакури постарался, чтобы его голос звучал с неприязнью:

– Я. 

Луффи продолжал на него смотреть – тяжело и решительно, скрестив руки на груди. Они сверлили друг друга взглядами так долго, что на них стали оборачиваться – потом Луффи вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

– Это так круто, – сказал он горячо. – Ты клёвый. 

Катакури не делали особенных комплиментов – поэтому он совершенно не знал, как реагировать и что отвечать. С одной стороны, Луффи откровенно нарывался на взбучку, с другой – он был таким располагающим в своей восхитительной простоте. 

Катакури хватило только на то, чтобы сказать:

– Эм, спасибо, – и отодвинуть его в сторону. – Если дал показания – не мешайся под ногами. 

Луффи оскалился – ровные зубы, тонкие губы, совершенно беспечное лицо; Катакури испытывал что-то между интересом и раздражением. 

Потом они встретились ещё несколько раз – в городе объявился какой-то тронутый маньяк, который убивал жертв по подвалам брошенных домов, а потом поджигал их к чёртовой матери. У Катакури ушло полгода, чтобы найти его – за эти полгода Луффи изрядно намозолил ему глаза. 

– Эй, детектив! – кричал он, прижимая пожарный шланг к боку. 

– Круто выглядишь в пальто, – говорил он, поправляя оцарапанную каску на голове. 

– Сними маску, – просил он, утирая сажу под носом. 

– А ты дерешься так же круто, как выглядишь? – спрашивал он, расстёгивая помятый комбинезон – под ним у него была простая красная футболка. 

– Может, подерёмся как-нибудь? – предлагал он, протягивая руку для прощания. – Мне кажется, ты хороший противник. 

Катакури был просто обалденным противником, но у него не было никакого желания становиться на ринг с субтильным мальчишкой – Луффи не выглядел крепким, и ему было не больше двадцати трёх. 

– У меня такое ощущение, что он тебя клеит, – сказал как-то Крекер и отбил себе руку, пока стучал подавившегося Катакури по спине. 

– Ничего подобного, – возразил он. – Этот мальчишка ко всем так лезет. 

Крекер рассмеялся. 

– Ты уверен? – поинтересовался он с этой своей ухмылочкой. – Или ты _хочешь_ так думать? 

Катакури знал, куда он клонит – Катакури скоро разменяет полвека, а у него за плечами только пустая квартира и блестящая карьера в убойном отделе главного полицейского департамента. Мама хотела внуков в ещё большем количестве, чем детей, Крекер хотел, чтобы у Катакури появились друзья, Катакури хотел, чтобы от него все отстали. 

В итоге он согласился на спарринг, потому что Луффи требовательно повис у него на шее – буквально, кстати. Под комбинезоном Луффи оказался тугим и крепким – аккуратные мышечные жгуты перекатывались под кожей, напряжённые икры быстро сокращались в такт юрким движениям, а кулаки били точно и ловко. Он улыбался – улыбался, даже когда Катакури впечатал его в маты, придавив тяжеленным предплечьем. 

– Здорово было! – рассмеялся он, потрогал наливающийся синяк на подбородке. – Давай потом ещё повторим?

Он был таким ярким – Катакури попросту не смог ему отказать. 

– Ну, давай, поговори мне ещё, – заявил ему Крекер, когда Катакури собирался на очередной спарринг. 

– Мы просто спарринг-партнёры, – огрызнулся Катакури и швырнул в него кроссовок. – Вали с моей квартиры. 

Крекер жевал печенье, развалившись на диване, – сам готовил в своей кондитерской и таскал к Катакури пачками, потому что тот всё никак не находил время, чтобы заглянуть самостоятельно. 

– Ты стираешь свою спортивную форму каждую неделю, – сказал Крекер задумчиво. 

– Это гигиенично, вообще-то. 

– А ещё используешь парфюм, который тебе подарила Смузи. 

– Я всегда его использую.

– Не в таких количествах. 

– Перестарался. 

– А ещё ты рожу свою в зеркале по полчаса рассматриваешь, – Крекер увернулся от второго кроссовка. – Хватит врать мне и самому себе. 

– Врать о чём? – сердито спросил Катакури, и Крекер лучезарно ухмыльнулся. 

– Он тебе нравится, – сказал он, гипнотизируя взглядом. – И ты хочешь понравиться ему. 

Катакури фыркнул. 

– Говорю ещё раз – мы спарринг-партнёры, и то только потому, что он меня достал, – он агрессивно застегнул молнию на сумке и выбил язычок. 

Крекер убеждённым не выглядел. 

– Ну-ну. 

– Мы даже не друзья, – попытался Катакури, но Крекер покачал головой. – Разница в возрасте между нами колоссальная – он мне в сыновья годится.

Крекер похрустел печеньем. 

– Это глупые отговорки, Катакури, – сказал он на удивление серьёзно, и Катакури очень пожалел, что бить родственников не входило в его правила. 

На спаррингах с Луффи ему было интересно – они были разной комплекции и темперамента, исход боя, в принципе, определялся с первого взгляда, но Луффи умел удивлять. Он был быстрым, точным, горячим и вкладывал в отношения между ними всего себя – он вообще всё делал, выкладываясь на полную, и это тоже не могло не подкупить Катакури. 

К Луффи он начал присматриваться – приходил на спарринги не с отцовской снисходительностью на лице, а с задумчивым интересом, определяя Луффи, как равного себе. Тот этот осторожный интерес оправдывал – дрался до последнего и болтал без умолку; он постоянно рассказывал обо всех своих знакомых и друзьях, мастерски разводил Катакури на беседу и вечно звал его куда-нибудь. 

Катакури, конечно, не соглашался. 

В какой-то момент он понял, что мальчишка ему действительно нравится – и то, как он бился, и то, как он трещал, и то, как он думал, вёл себя, и даже его жизненные моральные принципы. Он располагал – был отзывчивым, добрым, открытым и притягивал к себе, как магнитом. Катакури чувствовал себя рядом с ним на одной волне, удивительно на своём месте, хотя между ними и зияла огромная пропасть – возраст, положение в обществе, воспитание, склад ума, характер, темперамент. 

Чёртов Крекер. 

– Это ты мне мозги промыл, – сказал он как-то, когда Крекер варил у него на кухне глинтвейн. 

Тот надменно фыркнул. 

– Да ты сто лет ни за кого так не цеплялся, как за этого мальчишку, – сказал он, закатив глаза. – Конечно, я промыл тебе мозги. 

Катакури ощущал себя прескверно – у него никогда не было близких друзей, только братья и сёстры, и он не знал, был ли готов этих самых друзей заводить. С Луффи ему было комфортно – возможно, стоило принять одно из его многочисленных предложений. 

На очередном спарринге Луффи умудрился снести его с ног – они сцепились лёжа, Катакури прижал его к матам и совершенно обалдел, когда Луффи схватил его шею бёдрами; стиснул зубы, напряг мышцы так крепко, что у Катакури разом выбило воздух из лёгких.

Бёдрами его ещё не душили – пришлось захлопать Луффи по колену, и тот расслабился, откидываясь на маты. Катакури сидел между его разведённых ног и смотрел, как он тяжело дышит, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

– Может, сходим мяса пожрём? – предложил Луффи, облизнул сухие губы, и Катакури кивнул – пот градом катился по его вискам, мышцы приятно ломило. 

– Хорошо. 

Луффи фыркнул. 

– О, да брось отказываться, жизнь закончится, пока ты отказываешься, – он осёкся и приподнялся на локте. – Что ты сказал? 

Катакури тяжело поднялся на ноги и швырнул ему полотенце. 

– Если ты не соберёшься за десять минут, я передумаю.

Луффи успел – и Катакури не передумал. 

Они стали проводить больше времени вместе – не только на спаррингах, – и Катакури узнал, что Луффи двадцать четыре, он любит пожрать лишний раз, обожает влипать в неприятности, что у него большая пёстрая семья и огромное количество друзей. Луффи был яркий и подвижный, и его света хватало на целый огромный мир – и даже на угрюмого замкнутого Катакури, у которого двойное убийство – на завтрак, обед и ужин. 

В какой-то момент Катакури понял, что сам ищет с ним встречи. 

– Слушай, – сказал Крекер, когда они ужинали в пятницу. – Ты, часом, не влюбился?

Катакури поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд – он умел, весь отдел ходил на цыпочках. 

– Не смешно. 

– Я и не шучу, – отозвался Крекер невозмутимо. – Вы много времени вместе проводите, – он прищурился. – И ты постоянно про него болтаешь. 

– Мы... друзья теперь, – сказал Катакури натянуто. – Что в этом такого?

Крекер положил вилку на край тарелки и поднял на него внимательный взгляд. 

– Катакури, – позвал он. – Обычно ты _вообще_ не болтаешь. 

Катакури никогда не влюблялся – серьёзно, ни разу за всю жизнь, – поэтому он понятия не имел, как это происходит. Он не разбирался в дружбе, романтических чувствах и всём остальном – он просто ощущал, что с Луффи ему удивительно хорошо. 

Спокойно. 

Что он не хотел бы, чтобы Луффи исчезал из его жизни. 

Чтобы решить эти непонятные проблемы, Катакури занимался тем, что умел – наблюдал и присматривался; он считал, что анализ полученной информации поможет ему лучше понять, что чувствует он, и как это нужно идентифицировать, а значит – и как действовать дальше. 

– Ты такой душный, – Крекер закатил глаза. – Просто наслаждайся жизнью.

Сложно наслаждаться жизнью, когда тебе почти пятьдесят, а у человека, в которого ты думаешь, что влюблён, ещё вся жизнь впереди. С Луффи разница в возрасте, конечно, стиралась, будто её и не было никогда, хотя Катакури и не мог сказать, что когда-либо ощущал себя старым. Как говорил Крекер, он до сих пор был молодым и горячим. 

– А ещё ты выглядишь хорошо, – добавлял Крекер. – Я бы тебе и сорока не дал. 

В общем, Крекер всегда был тем голосом на его плече, который выдавал советы пачками – и полезные, и вредные, к слову. 

Пока Катакури находился в тяжёлых раздумьях, Луффи в его жизни становилось всё больше – в какой-то момент его стало так много, что Катакури начал разбираться в том, какой уровень прожарки стейков ему нравится, футболки какой фирмы он предпочитает носить, и даже какого цвета конверсы ему надо было заказать на день рождения. Более того – Катакури было интересно, как прошёл его день и какие планы у него на выходные. 

– Так все друзья делают, – говорил Катакури, и Крекер снисходительно фыркал – так, будто Катакури был маленьким и несмышлёным. 

В каком-то смысле так, наверное, и было. 

– О, ну конечно, – хмыкал Крекер. – Тебе лишний раз неинтересно, не помер ли кто-нибудь из наших многочисленных родственников. 

Родственников у него действительно было много, а вот Луффи – всего один; Крекер ему так и сказал, а потом получил по ушам за навязчивость. 

Катакури не был уверен, что он не путал романтическое влечение с обыкновенной дружеской близостью – ему нравилось, как Луффи говорил, что он делал, и как он выглядел. Катакури нравились его встрёпанные волосы, решительный взгляд, шрам под глазом, дерзкая ухмылка, узкие плечи и крепкие руки; ему нравился его звонкий голос, заливистый смех и эта его потрясающая бескорыстная открытость. 

На самом деле, даже если он и не был влюблён, Луффи был единственным в жизни Катакури, кто смог бы подойти для этого. 

– Да тут же всё просто, – Крекер хлопнул себя по лбу. – Ты влюблён, если хочешь защищать и заботиться, доверять и поддерживать. 

Катакури хотел – но это ничего не объясняло. Крекер зашёл с другой стороны – огрел прямо по затылку с размаху. 

– Трахнуть его хочешь? 

Катакури в долгу не остался – приложил его ладонью по спине, Крекер даже крякнул от неожиданности. 

Конечно, Катакури загнался – у него никогда не было секса по любви (с его стороны, по крайне мере, а об остальном он не знал), поэтому он основательно задумался. Луффи привлекал его во всех аспектах – и даже то, что он был мужчиной, Катакури не отталкивало; ему неважно было, какой у Луффи пол, если это был Луффи. Его даже секс как таковой не интересовал – он просто хотел быть с Луффи. 

Рядом. 

Что для этого делать, он не знал – его всё устраивало; только в рёбрах что-то неприятно ломило, ладонь сама собой замирала у Луффи над плечом. Тот оборачивался и широко улыбался. 

– Ну, что, на лыжах погоняем? – спрашивал он и закидывал Катакури руку на шею – для этого он вставал на бордюр или на скамейки, если те были рядом. 

Катакури был согласен на всё – у него зудели кончики пальцев, и он смотрел на Луффи так пристально, что даже тот это заметил. 

И вот тогда всё снова перевернулось с ног на голову – потому что Луффи его поцеловал.

Прямо через маску. 

Сказал:

– Ну и долгий же ты. 

И широко, счастливо улыбнулся – Катакури смотрел на него во все глаза, и сердце – наверное, это было сердце – у него в груди заходилось лихорадочным тактом. 

Если он и влюбился, наконец, – это определённо было лучшее, что случилось в его жизни.


End file.
